Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to receiving and displaying server and web pages.
Description of the Related Art
Portable wireless terminals (herein, “terminals” or “electronic devices”) such as smartphones and tablet PCs have proliferated on the strength of support of hardware and software which can provide various contents as well as an enlarged touch screen size. Conventional portable terminals have various communication modules therein and support communication services based on the communication modules. Typical portable terminals have mobile communication modules to support mobile communication functions and support a telephonic communication service, a message service, and a data service based on the corresponding mobile communication modules. Further, due to the development of data service technologies, terminals currently receive contents produced by various servers and provide data services such as web surfing and email.
Meanwhile, even though portable terminal communication technologies have been rapidly developed, the speed at which data is wirelessly transmitted is still generally low in comparison with wired-based communications. Accordingly, a conventional portable terminal often requires considerable time to load and display web pages being received. Particularly, when the corresponding web page includes a large capacity object, such as a video or audio object, the page load time significantly increases, thus inconveniencing the user.